


Muse

by hxckxd



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxckxd/pseuds/hxckxd
Summary: okay so i wrote this fic so loooong agoits probably shit but guess what? two years later and I still love a boy, so here's a fic to save all the seven stans out there dying with me ;)hmu on twitter @sugadrp so we can talk about my shitty writing and what not.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this fic so loooong ago 
> 
> its probably shit but guess what? two years later and I still love a boy, so here's a fic to save all the seven stans out there dying with me ;) 
> 
> hmu on twitter @sugadrp so we can talk about my shitty writing and what not.

October 14   
She awoke to the sound of clicking keys 

It was a familiar sound, one that strangely held so much weight to it. A sound that was bittersweet, sounding of painful memories to when he was unreachable, distant, pushing her away at every opportunity. Leading to lighthearted memories of when she reached out and showed him the real world, brought him something he thought he would never have, love and happiness. 

“Welcome to reality”   
Nightmares, or were they dreams? Dreams of happiness and love. Dreams of a life where he was safe his brother was safe and most importantly she was safe.   
A toy shop, a dream? His brother showing up to tell him this wasn't reality?   
What about this moment? Was this reality? What defines reality? Well for starters, everything sure felt like reality. Which led to a sudden question of what if? What if one day they woke up and this no longer was reality? And just like the toyshop this too was a dream. 

Yet, the sound of typing was a beautiful one, a happy one, one that made her feel safe, and reminded her the love of her life was about a foot down the bed happily typing at the computer doing what he does best. 

It's cold and dark, fall had slowly crept up and surprised them. Not that either one was complaining; apples, leaves, and cold air leading to the two of them just enjoying each others company, what more could the two ask for? 

Stretching, she gets up, pulling a blanket off the bed with her, as she walks over to the boy typing away, hands moving, almost dancing, across the screen. She slips herself right between the two, sitting on his lap to watch as he does his work. It's a familiarity for the both of them, her watching him as he works, becoming almost therapeutic in a sense, crazy when you think about the hell they went through just a few months back. 

She wasn’t going to think about that. Not today, not ever.   
This was the happy ending they were waiting for all along right? 

He places his head on her shoulder whispering a quiet good morning as he hums to himself, continuing to do his work. It's quite cute actually and she finds herself wondering why she just doesn’t scream about her love for him from the rooftops. 

I mean maybe that would be going a bit far, but they never were ones to be what society considered normal.   
…  
November 23   
“I love you” she says “I love you too” he replies.   
“One day I’ll gather each and every star in this galaxy, and hand them all to you.”   
“You know I would do the same for you.”   
“I know, but do you know you’re the only star I need?”   
He leans back the glow of the computer showing just enough light for her to see the blush on his face. Cute. Not in the cute like a puppy way, but cute as in she wanted to squeeze his face with her hands and tell him just how cute he was and how she loved him so much. 

So she did just that. 

He looked like a duck in a way face squished up, but to her he still was the cutest thing on this planet. 

“Why are you so cute”   
“eh yuor sqshi my fce”  
“shhhh, don't speak or I'll die from how cute you are.”  
“mmmff”  
“I love you, Today, Tomorrow, Yesterday, and right now. I'll love you in the future, I loved you in the past, and I love you right now. I won't stop loving you and I won't stop waking up wondering how in the world am I loved by the cutest boy in this world. I would give you the world, hand if to you on a silver platter. I'd travel the world just for you. I love you, never forget that.”   
And with that she un-squished his face and pulled him down to hers. 

Maybe it was a bit evil of her, but she loved flustering him in every way possible.   
…  
November 26   
“You have to stop doing this me, don’t you know how bad it is for my heart?”   
“And who ever said I was good for your heart?” 

It's 7am and the two are back at it once again. Spewing lines that others would view as cringey, too much, and definitely cheesy and embarrassing. To them it was the very definition of romance. In fact, they loved each other so much, they had to use the most out there things to make sure the other knew how much they were loved. 

His laugh, Her laugh, they ruined each other in ways they never thought were possible. The two of them wondering how in the world were they so fucking lucky.   
…  
December 17   
“We should get a dog”  
“We already have three”   
“Oh fuck, look at this one, he’s down the street.”   
“Get in the car.”   
And picking her up, the two got their fourth dog.   
…  
December 31  
“Aren’t the stars lovely tonight?”   
“Aren’t I the luckiest man alive to have the loveliest star right in front of me?”   
“Does that make me the luckiest woman alive to have the sun always with me, lighting up all my days?”   
There it is again, that blush, the cutest blush for the cutest boy.   
…  
January 1  
“Why are you pouting?”   
“You always outdo me with your flirts, I’m jealous”   
“Well, you’re not the only sadist around here, how else am I going to get to see that cute blush of yours? 

Silence. 

Ah, there it is now.” 

Days and days pass just like this. Finally, they have the happiness they both deserved after so long.   
…..  
January 19   
“Sing me a song?”   
“no my voice isn't that good”  
“Oh shush, it is I heard you in the shower”  
“You did?....WAIT YOU RECORDED IT?” 

…  
March 16   
“Holy shit!”   
“What happened?”   
“Get the camera, look how cute Mochi, Cheeto, Washi, Leo and Kimchi look!”   
“I still can’t believe you named one of our cats cheeto.” She shakes her head while taking a picture.   
…  
June 4   
She wakes up to the familiar sound of clicking. Its summer now, the sun beaming in through the window. She thinks about how it's too bright as she pulls herself out of bed and into the kitchen. 

Pancakes, she's making some pancakes, and not just any pancakes, good ass chocolate chip pancakes. 

Carrying them back she places them in front of the boy, slipping herself onto the familiar position on his lap. 

Without even thinking, he places his chin on her shoulder opening his mouth as she takes a piece of the pancake and places it in. 

“Ths goo” he says with a smile hugging her closely to him. 

After finishing the pancakes, they sat together as she watched him typing away, she did this so often that she practically memorized the binary code, hacking was like a second, no 7th language to her. She was smart, easily picking up on the codes, she knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Ξέρεις ότι σε αγαπώ”   
“Ναι, και σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ”   
“Te amo, je t'aime, Σε αγαπώ, 사랑해, 愛してるわ, 01101001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000” 

Silence. 

“I should report you for making me love you more.”   
“Are you impressed?”   
“I could literally be impressed just by you smiling, believe me I am, of course I am, you just told me I love you in 6 different languages.”   
“So you’re impressed?”   
“God, I can’t believe I ended up with someone smart and attractive.”   
“Me too, and he's looking right at me.”   
“I-”   
She smirked at him watching the oh so familiar blush creep back onto him again.   
…  
July 5th   
“How long has it been since we left the house?”   
“Um like a month ago when we got that.” She points over to the really nice silver Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita.   
“Oh yeah, say want to go to the city?”   
“Its 2am.”   
“Since when do you sleep at 2am?”   
“Okay you have a point, let's go.” 

…..   
Years and years had passed now, those bad days seemed like a distant nightmare. In a way it was, the two were happy, practically living a modern day fairytale, but let's be honest the two deserved it after all the shit they put up with. 

“Fuck”   
“What happened?”   
“I just realized something.”   
“What? The fact that we have 4 dogs, 5 cats, live in a giant house, I have a sports car that costs 4.8 million dollars, we never leave the house and have an absolutely perfect relationship, did I mention that I love you, I love you, fuck I love you.”   
“How did you know?”   
“I’m a genius remember” he says winking.   
“Yeah, and you’re my genius.”   
“We did it again.”   
“Oh, but does it really matter since I’m the one writing this.”   
“What,”  
“What,”   
“Did you just, break the fourth wall?”   
“Shhh don't expose me”   
“Marry me.”   
“We’ve been married for 5 years now,”   
“Let’s get married again.”   
“For the 260.714th time?”   
“YES”   
“So much enthusiasm.”   
“Numbers make me excited.”   
“2048, 1756, 58, 99, 666”   
“YOU SAID THE DEVILS NUMBER.”   
“2048, 36, 52, 1314.”   
“Are you trying to kill me?

Silence. 

“Too late you already did.”   
…  
September 30   
The two of them were lying on the ground, a mess of limbs blankets and pillows, also of chips crumbs cats and dogs too of course.   
“Have I mentioned I love you?”   
“Yes .216 seconds ago.”   
“Good, well have I mentioned I love you.”   
“Yes .198 seconds ago.”   
“Oooh new record.”   
“Whoot whoot”   
“I want to play mario kart”   
“Here's a controller”   
“How did you know?”  
“I can read minds” 

……….  
February 14   
“You guys are like the worst couple I have ever seen”A friend once told them. Shocked the two of them said “WHat why?” at the same time hand over each others hearts pretending to be offended.   
“That is exactly why.”   
“I know aren't we adorable?” He says pulling her closer to him.   
“Shut the fuck up it's been 10 years, 10 years I had to deal with you two and your fuckery.”   
“Its an honor.” She says bowing dramatically.   
“Leave my house.” The friend says, not truly meaning it.   
……  
April 1  
She sat on his lap facing him head on his shoulder as she hugged him.   
“Why are you so cute?” he asked suddenly as she looked up to him smiling wide.   
He continued. “You know if you don’t stop being so cute I’m going to lose control.” he smirks holding the control key of the keyboard.”   
Trying to hold back laughs she opens her mouth to speak only to erupt into laughs.   
“I don’t even have a pun to come back with, Ah I love you.” she says wiping away tears.   
“Of course I’m the comeback King.”   
“This is why I love you.”   
…...  
Maybe to some their relationship was cringey, but why did it really matter? The two of them were happy, they loved each other, so why did it matter what others thought. In all honesty those two were soulmates, they were meant for each other in every single way. The understood each other better than the other. Something so rare these days, it's no wonder others couldn’t understand. If past lives were a thing, and I sure believe they are. Then those two have been together in every life. As twins, as older and younger siblings, as lovers, as pet and owner, they always were a pair. One was never without the other. It was as if they were born, and lived their entire life to find each other, and then to live for each other. It was such a rare, yet beautiful thing. They had a bond, an incredible, strong bond formed over the 1000s of past lives the two shared. They basically were one person, anyone could see it. The way they talked they way the laughed. But what really gave them away was the how they looked at each other, their eyes lit up, they showed the love that the two held the other as clear as day. Eyes bright and shining and full of love and life, and more importantly happiness. Their souls finally at peace, finally finding ultimate happiness from the pain of every single life until then. No one would be surprised if when the two some day die, their souls would rise up to become the brightest stars one could see in the night sky. The stars of hope, life, happiness, liberty, and most importantly love. The stars that would be there forever, just as their love story lasted forever.   
……  
April 2   
She woke up.   
The bed was cold.   
No sound of clicking, no shadow of the boy she loved.   
The room was neither dark nor filled with sunlight.   
She looked around, taking a full minute to realize this was a smaller room.   
Running. She runs out her room shock filling her.   
This is an apartment.   
There was no house, no dogs, no cats, no fancy cars, no lame jokes, no cheesy romance.   
But the biggest thing she noticed wa the absence of a certain boy.   
A certain boy she loved.   
A certain boy she loves, a certain boy she would die for, a certain boy she did die for many many times.   
The screams, the blood, the separation, his twin brother, their loving mother, the dog she looked at that brought her to tears. War, love, peace, war love peace, make war for love for peace.   
No sign, no sign no sign at all.   
No trace that he was here, that he ever was here, was he even real?   
Where is he? Where is she?   
She checks her phone, filled with texts from her friends from the night before. 

A dream.   
It was a dream.   
Of course it was, it was foolish to ever have such hopes.   
Love wasn’t real, relationships weren’t that perfect. 

Yet she could have sworn she knew the boy was real. He was. He had to be.   
All those memories, all those things that happened, was none of it real?   
She's crazy she had to be.   
She left the apartment walking outside.   
Wait, this wasn't the city she lived in.   
Where was she. 

She ran back inside closing the door slinking down to the floor.   
It hit her.   
It was all a dream.   
Just like the boy she loved.   
None of it was real.   
She wanted it to be real, wanted it so bad.  
She wanted to hear his bad jokes, get coffee with him again, play videogames, watch him hack., drive out to the city in his cars.  
She looked at her phone going through the text noting how familiar the people were.   
Then she saw something that made her sick to her stomach,   
A boyfriend.   
She. Had. A. Boyfriend.   
And when she looked through the messages she noticed how much of a narcissistic ass he was. 

She wants the boy back, the boy from her dreams, the boy she swears is real.   
Anger fills in her.   
“Did we ever have anything together?” she sends.   
“What do you mean? You love me?”   
She laughs, a cold laugh, tears pouring down her face. Love.   
Loving this person how gross. 

Her only love was that boy from her dreams. 

“Thats funny.”   
“What are you saying?”   
“Im saying im breaking up with you.”  
“Me?”   
“Who else.”   
“You’re kidding right.”   
“As if.”   
“This is a mistake.”   
“I think our relationship was the only mistake.”   
“You’re going to regret this.”   
“Is that a threat? Because believe me the only regret anyone will have is all coming from you, goodbye.” And with that she blocked his number. 

Curling up into a ball she began to cry, she just wanted to go back, why can’t she go back.   
Will she ever be happy? 

…………

Years passed and she never forgot the boy. She never dated anyone again, and watched as all her friends married young leaving her the only one left at the age of 25. 

She didn’t care, she was more focused on becoming a writer, becoming someone in this world. The only person she truly cared for was the boy in her dreams. 

Maybe her life was depressing, she didn;t care. She just wanted to live in that false reality again, there she was her happiest. 

Day after day passed the void in her heart increasing.   
She missed him, she missed him so much. 

One day she wakes up and buys an apartment in the town they used to live in, the one outside of the city, just like in her dream. 

She left, her job, family friends, everything. Not like she cared in the first place to be honest. 

And here she was, an empty apartment that you could see the faint outline of the city from. 

She rides the bus, into the city. Its like she's lost, like she's looking for someone.   
In truth she is, she just wants to find the boy, she would do anything to find him.   
She walks around visiting places she knows he would love, for any sign of him, any trace that he does in fact exist. 

She finds nothing. 

Maybe she is crazy, she begins to think. Yet that doesn’t stop her from searching. 

She will go to the ends of the earth to find him one day. 

She makes an anonymous account, asking a sketchy website for information. It's a last ditch effort, but it's all she has left. 

A boy, the best of his kind, able to hack into anything, practically someone who's dangerous and horrible smart in the best kind of way. 

Many people come claiming to be him, none of them are, she knows, she definitely knows. 

How many years has it been now? 

She wants to find him, she will find him, he is real she knows it. 

Searching searching searching. 

Nothing. 

So she learns hacking, he would hate it, he would hate to know she is doing this, but she can barely care, wanting to find him so badly. 

Yet nothing, nothing turns up at all. 

She knew this, all along, she had a feeling. A feeling she chose to ignore.

Maybe she should give up. 

She doesn’t and it's like she's wasting away. 

One day, she's out in the store, ordering a coffee when something catches her eye. The chips, the chips he used to love. Eyes watering the store clerk looks at her.   
“You must really love those chips.”   
“Yeah I guess so, I haven’t seen them in years.”   
“Ahh you see there's someone who always buys them as soon as they are in stock, today must be your lucky day.”   
A sign, after all these years a sign. She was the luckiest person, today was her lucky day. 

She hacks into the stores storage information. Looking to find information on who bought all those chips and for when shipments come in. 

It's creepy she knows, but she's running out of options here. 

And hey, it's not like she was ever normal in the first place to be honest.

August 23. The day the next shipment comes.   
Her chance. 

She waits outside to see what happens.   
No one shows up.   
Ever.   
She comes the next day   
And the next.   
And the next. 

Nothing.   
She fucked up.   
She led herself right into a dead end. 

She was so naive to think that someone so perfect from her dreams would be real. 

Yet she comes every day, still waiting. 

September,  
October,   
November,   
They all pass and still no sign. Yet she doesn’t lose hope. 

December rolls around and Christmas is around the corner, the amount of couples everywhere making her sick. 

That's when she sees him. 

“Why are you here?”   
“Why are you here?” she asks back.   
“Mmmm someone told me that a certain girl lived around here”   
She feels sick “leave me alone”   
“I came all this way-”   
“I don’t care I never want to see you again.”   
“Come on” he grabs her hand, and she slaps him.   
“Don’t touch me.” she says coldly.   
“Don’t tell me, you have a boyfriend.”   
She backs away from him, she doesn’t like this situation, she doesn’t like where this is going.   
“I-”   
“Oh she does.” she hears a voice.   
Her mind goes blank she can’t think she can’t feel.   
Someone wraps their arm around her as she sits there frozen.   
The voice continues. “Now if you don’t mind we are going to be on our way.” They push past the girls ex and continue walking. 

She still hasn’t registered what happened.   
“Hey are you okay.”   
Her mind is swimming thoughts everywhere blank, yet alive.   
She feels like she is going to faint, she holds onto the stranger.   
“No I don’t think you are okay.” the stranger says holding her steady, 

Shes filled with so many emotions at once. 

What is this familiar feeling.   
She looks ups, and almost falls right then and there. 

“It’s you.” They both say at the same time.   
Her eyes fill up with tears.   
“Is it really you?”   
“I could ask you the same thing.”   
She hugs him.   
“I’ve been looking for you for so long.”   
“Me too.”   
She looks up at him and smiles, “I love you.” 

And for the first time in this life, and 102489384932894th time in all their lives. She sees that familiar blush creep across his cheeks. 

“I love you too.” 

She found him, he found her, he saved her. Her knight in shining armor, her sun to brighten up her cloudy sky. His star, his hopes, his dreams. Her love. His love. 

They found each other.   
The two soulmates, the two lovers, the two stars in the night sky were back together. It was if all was right in the world. 

And if you looked closely enough, it seemed as if two stars in particular were shining brighter than ever. 

Or maybe it was just my imagination.   
Or was it?

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what u think, I appreciate it yo!


End file.
